Talk:Kul Tiras Navy
Countermaster/Petty Officer I like the ranks, but there's just one thing that I'd change. Instead of Countermaster, I'd use the usual Petty Officer ranks, if only because there's actual lore supporting, at the very least, the Chief Petty Officer rank. In the Warcraft III mission A Blaze of Glory, one of Admiral Proudmoore's guards has the class "Chief Petty Officer". It's effectively a copy/paste of the Paladin class with a fancy name, but it does show that the Kul Tiras Navy likely had that rank somewhere. There was also the "Chief of Chaplains", who was an Archmage that accompanied the navy to Theramore, if you want to work something like that in the Kul Tiras navy stuff. Aeliren (talk) 03:57, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I see your point. "Countermaster" is there just because it's the literal translation of the spanish word for "Petty Officer". I'll change it to something like "Suboficial", "Suboficial Primero" and "Suboficial Mayor", which can be translated to "Petty Officer", "First Petty Officer" and "Chief Petty Officer". "Countermaster" can be regulated to being the archaic form. And I'll work on something for Chaplains. Although why an Archmage was the Chief of Chaplains I will never understand. Vannesira Smith (talk) 04:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Great work overall on this, Vann. Also, I'd have to agree with the Petty Offdicer thing. A question, though; What does NHA stand for? I thought the general consensus on KTN vessel prefixes was LAS - Lord Admiral's Ship. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 05:35, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) It stands for Navío (de) Hidalgo Almirante or Lord Admiral's Ship in Spanish/Tirassi. I was going to bring up the naval prefixes for each nation at one point, but it sort of slipped my mind. Vannesira Smith (talk) 05:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I see. How would a 'Grand Alliance Naval Prefixes' page sound? — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 05:58, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) Sounds great, I'll get to creating one. And come to think about it, NHA can by the official prefix, but LAS would be the one used in Common. Like how the Dutch Navy has the Zr. Ms prefix in Dutch and the HNLMS prefix in English. EDIT: Actually, I think it may be better to just make a "Naval Prefix" page. Then we can add non-GAN ships as well. Vannesira Smith (talk) 06:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay, sounds good -- I'll make the page actually - one moment. EDIT: What should it be called, do you think? "Naval Prefixes of Azeroth", I was thinking? — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 06:11, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) I think we could just mirror what Wikipedia has done, call the page "Naval Prefix" and then we can define it and have a section listing all of them. Vannesira Smith (talk) 06:16, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Spanish Fanon As the author of the fanon and in light of the KT lore, I would say it's appropriate to remove the spanish influence and to keep it in line with lore. No reason to put fanon where lore exists. Phiniksa (talk) 02:29, March 9, 2018 (UTC) As the person who actually came up with the ship classes and the rank system, I would rather that unless some of the new Kul Tiras lore somehow invalidates it, that it stays. It's harmless fluff. Vannesira Smith (talk) 02:52, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Allow me to offer a compromise. Keep the Spanish influence, but as an in-universe historical reference. So the modern ranks and ships would use their Common (English) name, but the Tirassi (Spanish) equivalent is mentioned either in parenthesis or in the description paragraph. This way, the fanon material stays relevant to the page while being in line with modern lore. Aeliren (talk) 04:10, March 9, 2018 (UTC) That sounds like a good compromise. Expanding on it, it would make sense to do something similar to how the modern Republic of Ireland does. As their official language (Irish Gaelic) isn't the standard language for most of the population and is instead more a historical and cultural heritage, the military ranks are in both English and Irish. In this case, they would be in Common with official, but rarely used, Tirassi translations. As for the ship classes and names, it makes sense for them to mix Tirassi names with Common ones, like how Australia uses both English and Australian Aboriginal names. Vannesira Smith (talk) 05:49, March 9, 2018 (UTC) I would agree on that. Phiniksa (talk) 06:30, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Editing suggestion "The Navy is usually led by the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, who also acts as the Kingdom of Kul Tiras' central ruler, who following Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's demise by an Orcish skirmish on the city of Theramore was his widowed wife Katherine until she abdicated in favor of her daughter Jaina. " The above reads as a bit of an uncomfortable mouthful to me. I suggest changing it to something like, "The Kul Tiras Navy is led by the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, who is also the Kingdom's head of state. Following the demise of Daelin Proudmoore, Katherine Proudmoore assumed the position until she abdicated in favor of her daughter Jaina." StandhaftGarithos (talk) 16:31, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Just wanted to add, all in all, a super cool page. StandhaftGarithos (talk) 16:36, February 6, 2020 (UTC)